Le peuple du lac
by Virdiana
Summary: Et si le mont Weather et les "grounders" n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir survécu? Et si une autre civilisation avait pu se formé et évoluer à l'écart des deux autres en ayant que peu de contacts avec l'extérieur? Aria est une jeune fille plongée dans les livres qui rêve d'aventure et de quitter le palais où elle réside pour découvrir le monde qui l'entour. Y parviendra-t-elle?
1. prologue

Je suis novice en écriture de fiction donc soyez indulgents^^ Je me suis demandée à quoi pourrait ressembler une autre civilisation que celle de la coalition des 12 clans. Les hommes du lac sont donc la troisième nation de l'univers des 100, ils vivent séparés des Tikkrus et des hommes du mont weather et non que peu contacte avec eux ;)  
Voici mon prologue pour expliquer un peu la fondation de cette nation. Les chapitres à venir porteront sur l'histoire d'une jeune fille de cette nation ;p  
Bonne lecture

Prologue

Partout où leur regard se posait, ils ne voyaient que chaos et destructions.  
Les enfants apeurés restaient près de leur parents, personne n'osait dire un mot, trop consterné par le spectacle de désolation qui se jouait devant leur yeux ébahis.

Depuis trois mois ils avaient vécu dans l'obscurité d'un réseau de caves profondément enfoncée sous terre. Quand l'alerte aux radiations avaient été donnés, ils s'y étaient tous réfugiés. La guerre faisait déjà rage depuis un bon moment et ils n'avaient pas été surpris plus que cela. Ils avaient pu s'y résoudre et même si préparer. Durant les semaines avant l'alerte, ils avaient réussi à réunir des vivres pour plusieurs mois dans la cave ainsi que du matériel au cas où. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait cependant osé espérer être toujours en vie au bout de si longtemps. Ils avaient pensé que leurs corps seraientt tant irradiés qu'ils seraient tous morts en quelques jours. Mais une chose s'était produite. Leur corps s'était...adapté ?  
57 personnes survivantes, 42 adultes et 15 enfants. A la base, ils devaient être 6 de plus, mais 4 ne s'étaient jamais présentés et 2 n'avaient pas pu supporter le confinement et s'étaient donnés la mort.  
La vie avait été dur sous terre. Il y avait peu de place, le rationnement avait été instauré dès les premiers jours et les tensions avaient commencé à apparaître au fil des semaines. Néanmoins, l'ordre était revenu lorsqu'un homme s'était soudainement décidé à assumer le rôle de leader. La cave appartenait à sa famille, famille qui était d'ailleurs avec lui. Ils étaient 27, le reste de la population se composait des anciens voisins. L'homme avait été militaire dans son ancienne vie, et plus précisément officier chez les SEAL. Après 96 jours à vivre sous terre, il avait pris la décision de sortir et tous l'avaient suivis.

Le soleil brûlait la rétine des survivants, la faute à autant de temps passer dans une semi-obscurité. L'air était lourd et difficilement respirable à cause d'une fumé épaisse qui polluée l'air. Les arbres autour des réfugiés avaient un air maladif et frêle, sans feuille pour la plupart, les rares exceptions paraissaient grises et brunâtres. Le leader s'avança dans ce qui naguère avait été une rue pleine de vie. Des feux brûlaient un peu partout, on voyait des carcasses de voitures, des débris de bâtiments, les vestiges des maisons qu'ils avaient habités.

 **-Cherchez tous ce qui pourra nous être utiles dans les décombres,** ordonna-t-il à ceux qui le suivaient.  
Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement. La récolte était maigre mais ils avaient trouvé quelques petites choses intéressantes comme des conserves pas encore périmés, des outils, des médicaments et des armes.  
Une fois leurs affaires rassemblées ils partirent le cœur lourd en laissant derrière eux leur ancienne vie brisée.  
Ils marchèrent et marchèrent, ne se reposant que rarement afin de trouver rapidement un endroit où monter leur nouveau camp. Ils parcoururent de nombreux kilomètres jusqu'à arriver à la lisière d'une forêt différente de ce qu'ils avaient pu voir avant. Celle-ci ne semblait pas malade. Ils la traversèrent jusqu'à déboucher sir une clairière verdoyante, non loin de là se trouvait un lac. Leur nouvelle vie pouvait débuter.


	2. le jugement

Selon moi, il n'y a pas de meilleur type de régime que la royauté par primogéniture féminine (vous voyez les mots savants que j'emploie ? La classe hein ? C'est juste pour me donner un style je vous rassure). C'est vrai quoi, y a pas à dire pour diriger une nation il vaut mieux à sa tête une femme qu'un homme. Je vous sens dubitative,non ? Laissez moi vous expliquer mon point de vue.  
Premièrement, si le pouvoir se passe de génération en génération par voie paternelle il y aura presque toujours un bémol. Vous ne voyez pas le quel ? Attendez je vais être plus claire : Histoire de Tromperie ! Il paraît qu'avant l'Apocalypse on pouvait être sûr du père d'un enfant grâce à des testes, mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas. Il est possible que la femme du roi le rende cocu et alors aucune possibilité de savoir qui est le père du futur monarque. Si le pouvoir se transmet du côté de la mère on a plus ce soucis. Peu importe qui est le père ! Bon ça explique sûrement pourquoi dans ma famille on est 5 enfants avec 3 pères différents dont un est inconnu de tous sauf de ma mère, enfin j'espère pour elle. Enfin bref, premier avantage donc, pas de remise en cause de légitimité.  
Secondement (ça se dit ça?), y a pas à dire une femme a bien plus l'instinct maternelle qu'un homme. Après tout y a bien une expression post-apocalyptique qui disait 'veiller sur ses enfants comme une lionne » non ? D'après mes recherches dans la Grande Bibliothèque du palais , hé ouais je sais je suis une vraie érudite, j'ai constaté que dans le monde animal les pères ont limite tendance à se débarrasser de leurs fils, comme ça pas de rivales, ils sont pas cons ! Je crois qu'un vieux dieu grec ou un truc dans le genre à fait la même chose en mangeant ses gosses, manque de chance il en a oublié un. Quoiqu'il en soit, une mère protégera toujours sa progéniture, c est dans son ADN (je ne suis pas sûr de ce que c'est, les bouquins n'étaient pas super claires sur le sujet) et si on suit cette idée, par extension les enfants d'une reine c'est son peuple, non ? Vous me suivez ? Bien. Donc une reine fera toujours tout pour ses sujets.

Troisièmement, les femmes ont plus de compassion que les hommes pour la plupart, oui d'accord y a toujours des exceptions, mais je parle d'en général quoi. Malgré cela, les femmes ça à le sens du devoir et du bien être général. Donc ouais une reine à plus de cœur mais elle peut quand même se montrer ferme.  
Voila pourquoi je pense que les reines sont bien mieux que les rois. Et plus précisément , je pense que ma sœur, la reine Renna des hommes du lac, est la meilleur qu'il soit. Après tout, faut être une sacrée bonne reine pour préférer son peuple à famille. Pour accepter de condamner à mort son cousin avec qui elle a grandi et a joué plutôt que de le gracier et passer pour une injuste souveraine.

Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée, zut. Moi c'est Aria, je suis princesse du peuple du lac, plus penchée sur les vieux bouquins poussiéreux que sur la vie politique je l'avoue.  
Lorsque l'Apocalypse est arrivé, par je ne sais quel miracle, ma famille a survécu, à l'époque elle devait compter une vingtaine de brillants cerveaux ( _un médecin ,un architecte, une physicienne, je crois qu'il y avait un militaire et une prof d'histoire, enfin c'est pas bien important, LE TRUC à retenir c'est que c'était des bêtes dans leur domaine ce qui explique qu'ils ont pris la direction des opérations_ ). Ça date de loin maintenant, une centaine d'années peut-être ? Les survivants se sont rassemblés près d'un lac ( _bingo vous l'avez deviné, nous sommes la nation du lac car nous vivons près d'un lac, superrrrrr malins les ancêtres, non?_ ). Le soucis est qu'après quelque temps à vivre cool pèpère sans rien demander à personne, nos ancêtres se sont fait attaquer par d'autres survivants qui se faisaient appeler Peuple de la forêt. Alors bien sûr il a fallu trouver une solution. Il se trouve qu'au milieu du Lac il y avait 3 îles plutôt grandes. Et hop ni une ni deux, on a construit des bateaux et on s'est expatrié là-bas. Ça à plutôt bien marché, plus de problèmes avec les envahisseurs. Les leaders charismatiques qu'étaient mes ancêtres ( _ouaiiis je sais j'en rajoute peut être un chouilla)_ ont mis tout le monde au boulot pour rebâtir une civilisation surtout basée sur ce que les hommes d'avant l'Apocalypse appelé « Antiquité » ( _influence de la prof d'histoire ? Peut être bien_ ). Ça a plutôt bien marché et en l'espace de dix ans, on avait une belle ville pas trop mal de plusieurs milliers d'habitants répondant au joli nom d'Ostia. Au final la population vivait surtout des produits fournis par le lac mais il y a environ une cinquantaine d'années, la reine de l'époque à commencé un campagne de colonisation des abords du lac. Résultat maintenant en plus de la grande Ville il y a des dizaines de petites villes et de villages, avec en plus des exploitations forestières et des carrières de pierre pour construire en dur.

Biennn, je sens que mon exposé sur l'Histoire de la fondation de notre « royaume » était un tantinet longuounet alors reprenons mon histoire. J'en étais ou déjà ? Ha oui...la mort du cousin.  
Je me déplaçai dans les couloirs du palais pour arriver jusqu'à la grande salle du trône ou avait lieu d'ordinaire les cérémonies, divertissements et...jugements. La pièce était tout simplement gigantesque, un parfait cercle de 120 mètre de diamètre sur plusieurs étages grâce à de nombreux balcons permettant à plus de 15 000 citoyens de s'y réunir. Autant dire que ce n'était pas de la gnognotte. On avait débuté les travaux de cette salle quelques temps après les débuts de la colonisation des littoraux lorsqu 'on avait découvert l'une des premières carrière de pierre. Il avait alors fallu 12 ans pour finir sa construction et dans la foulé bâtir le palais tout autour.  
La salle était presque bondée, il faut dire que l'accusé, Julius, était connu et très respecté par l'ensemble des habitants en plus d'être le cousin favori de la reine actuelle. Je me dirigeais vers ma place attitrée ou se trouvait le reste de ma famille. Bien sur j'étais en retard et mon frère Antonius ne manqua pas de me le faire remarquer. C'était le deuxième de la fratrie, un homme au visage sévère de 32 ans, blond comme le reste des membres de ma famille à l'exception de moi même. Ba oui, j'ai les cheveux aussi rouges que le sang, allez savoir pourquoi. Mon frère était aussi le commandant de nos armés, donc autant dire que la discipline c'était son mantra !  
Mon regard se porta sur l'assemblé puis sur le coupable, car en effet aucun doute sur le fait qu'il le soit aux vues des preuves récoltées. Julius était le parfait modèle de l'homme idéal, en tout cas par chez nous. Grand, blond comme les blés, avec un charisme fou. Je vis ma sœur Renna se lever et prendre la parole.

 **« Accusé Julius, vous avez été reconnu coupable de corruption, de vente illégale d'esclaves, de tentatives de d'intimidations sur des officiers et...de trahison ».**

Ma sœur ne laissait rien paraître de ses émotions mais il était évident qu'elle souffrait tant elle était meurtrie par cette affaire.  
( _Ne soyez pas étonné que nous ayons des esclaves. Lorsque nous nous battons contre des hommes des clans nous faisons des prisonniers que l'on réduit en esclavage plutôt que de les tuer)._

Mon cher cousin ,dont je ne me souciais nullement, faisait du trafique d'esclaves avec le Mont Weather, les preuves avaient été tellement accablantes qu'il avait été impossible pour la famille de Julius, pourtant puissante et influente, de cacher l'affaire. Le contrôle des esclaves étant une prérogatives de la Reine, le fait de commercer ces vies sans son assentiment revenait à usurper son pouvoir et donc était perçu comme de la trahison . Et même si Julius était aimé de la plupart des citoyens, certains membres des familles rivales à la notre avaient fait pression sur l'administration royale et sur Renna pour que Julius soit jugé selon les coutumes et lois de la nation des hommes du Lac.

Personnellement je n'avais jamais beaucoup apprécié cet homme qui pourtant faisait parti de ma famille. Je le trouvais trop sûr de lui et bien trop calculateur à mon goût. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été du genre « famille » mais c'est une autre histoire. Néanmoins je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être triste pour ma sœur qui elle était tout mon contraire.

Après plusieurs minutes de délibération avec ses conseillés, ma sœur dût annoncer le verdict qui était déjà par avance connu de tous. La sentence serait la mort.

Celle ci serait appliquée dès le lendemain et je savais d'ores et déjà que je ne m'y rendrais pas. Non pas que je sois sans cœur, disons plutôt que voir un homme se tuer lui même avec son propre poignard ne m'a jamais attiré plus que cela.

Et là vous vous dites « mais quelle civilisation barbare ! » mais si vous y réfléchissez un peu plus cette solution n'est pas si mal que cela. Le coupable reconnaît ses fautes et meurt dans l'honneur car il se plie au jugement de sa reine.

La salle se vida peu après et je restai seule avec mes frères et sœurs.


	3. moment désagréable et voeux

Petit point sur ma famille.

Ma mère a eu ma grande sœur Renna quand elle était encore jeune, à peine 18ans, avec un camarade de sa classe d'armes, malheureusement l'amour n'était pas au rendez vous et ils se sont séparés. Puis 3ans plus tard, ma mère a rencontré l'amour de sa vie ! Sans blague,the big love ! Ils ont filé le parfait amour pendant dix ans, mais là le drame...Il est mort alors qu'il menait un raid contre des envahisseurs d'Azgeda, parce que oui, il était commandant des armés comme...Bingo, ce cher Antonius qui est son fils et son portrait craché. Mais avant de mourir le commandant et ma mère ont eu deux autres enfants, des jumeaux. Mathilda et Quintus. Lui est plutôt sympa comme gars mais elle...je crois sincèrement qu'elle me hait. Tout comme Renna et Antonius, ils sont blonds, charismatiques et avec un sens aiguisé de la politique. Ils se chargent de l'approvisionnement de la cité pour Mathilda et des relations entre la Ville et les villages mineurs pour Quintus.

Vous sentez qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'amour entre mes aînés et moi même, non ? Enfin je sais que Renna m'aime vraiment, (c'est dans son caractère elle aime tout le monde et surtout sa famille) et qu' Antonius fera toujours tout pour me protégé et m'aider, Quintus lui, était le seul avec qui j'ai joué dans mon enfance il me semble mais Mathilda l'a rapidement forcé à m'ignorer.

Ce manque de chaleur s'explique par l'histoire de ma naissance. J'ai 18 ans d'écart avec Renna, 15 avec Antonius et 12 avec les jumeaux. Si Mathilda ne m'aime pas c'est d'une part car elle n'a jamais accepté que notre mère m'ait eu après la mort de son père, elle voit sa comme une trahison et pour elle je ne suis rien à part une erreur. D'autre part, si mes autres frères et mon autre sœur m'évite un peu , c'est parce que mon père était un homme des clans. En fait il était même leur Heda. Néanmoins aucun d'entre nous ne l'a jamais vu, je vous raconterais un de ses jours toute l'histoire n'ayez crainte.

Après ces quelques éclaircissements, revenons en à la suite de mon récit.

Je me retrouvai donc en présence de ma famille, situation extrêmement inconfortable pour moi, puisque je ne supportai pas un quart, que je me fichais royalement d'un autre, qu'un autre n'avait presque jamais de temps à me consacrer et que je n'appréciai réellement que le dernier quart.

 **-Ha mais tient donc, ne serait ce donc pas l'exclue de la famille qui daigne nous honorer de sa présence ? Tu as enfin délaissé tes vieux bouquins pour enfin t'intéresser aux affaires de ta nation ?** Se moqua méchamment ma sorcière de sœur Mathilda.

- **Si tu t'intéressais plus aux livres et à la culture que tu ne te préoccupe de ton image, je daignerais peut être te côtoyer plus avant ma chère sœur, mais vu que ce n'est pas le cas, je préfère la compagnie d'antiquité que de garce inculte prétentieuse.** Lui rétorquais je mielleusement.

Notre grande sœur intervint avant que les choses dégénères en demandant aux autres de nous laisser seules elle et moi.

 **-Pourquoi réponds tu à ses provocations, je te pensais plus intelligente que ça Aria,** me demanda ma sœur en souriant.

- **C'est comme taper dans un punching-ball, ça défoule et ça fait un bien fou ! Plus sérieusement, je suis désolée que tu ais eu à juger Julius aujourd'hui, je sais que tu l'appréciais beaucoup,** lui dis je avec tristesse.

- **Je sais que tu ne l'aimais pas plus que cela, je te remercie donc d'autant plus pour ta compassion. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix, les lois sont les lois et elles s'appliquent à tous. Bien sûr je le pleurerais un long moment mais mon devoir de reine passe avant tout.**

Je sentais qu'elle essayait plus de se convaincre elle même que moi mais j'acquiecai néanmoins pour lui montrer mon soutien. Même si Renna n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de temps pour moi, je me doutais que c'était plus par devoir envers son peuple que par volonté de m'éviter comme le faisait Quintus.

Nous restâmes en silence quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que je me décide enfin à lui poser la question pour laquelle j'étais venue aujourd'hui. Car oui, je n'aurais pas assister à ce jugement si je n'avais pas quelque chose à lui demander et nous le savions toutes les deux. Je décidai donc de me lancer.

 **-Renna...tu sais que je suis au courant pour les rapports d'espionnages concernant une nouvelle population venue du ciel qui aurait débarqué non loin du Mont Weather...**

J'étais tombée par hasard sur une discussion entre Antonius et elle quelques jours auparavant, et depuis une idée ne cessait de me trotter dans la tête.

- **J'aimerais l'autorisation de m'y rendre. Je ne supporte plus de vivre à Ostia, de devoir côtoyer cette peste de Mathilda, de subir l'indifférence de Quintus, de paraître étrange aux yeux de la majorité des habitants de la ville parce que je préfère passer mon temps dans la Grand Bibliothèque plutôt que d'assister à vos réunions politiques interminables comme un vrai membre de la famille royale. Je n'en peux tout simplement plus...**

Ma sœur me regarda avec compassion, elle s'attendait à tout cela, je le devinais à son regard. Depuis l'enfance, mais surtout à la mort de notre mère lorsque j'avais 12ans, je m'étais peu à peu éloignée du parcourt traditionnel de ma famille, de la voie que mes ancêtres avaient choisi d'empreinter, des attentes des gens qui m'entouraient. Je n'y pouvais rien, la politique,le devoir envers un peuple, les manigances, ne m'intéressaient pas. Je préférais ma liberté, mes livres, ou tout simplement rêver. Même si j'excellais dans la plupart des domaines (diplomatie, militaire, culture, langues, sciences, économie et j'en passe), il me manquer l'essentiel, l'envie de commander. Cette envie étaient un trait caractéristique des membres de ma famille depuis la fondation d'Ostie, envie qui avait dérivé chez la plupart en forme d'orgueil et de sentiment de supériorité, mais heureusement pas chez Renna.

 **-Je comprends Aria et même si je suis peinée, je vais t'autoriser à partir. Mais à une seule condition.**

Là, je le sentais moyen, j'étais sûr que sa condition n'allait pas être si facilement remplie.

 **-Tu dois passer les épreuves que passe chaque adolescent voulant entrer dans l'âge adulte et les réussir avec brillot. C'est à cette seule condition que je t'y autoriserais.**

J'avais visé juste, cela allait être un peu compliqué vu que je n'avais que 17ans et que ceux qui passaient les épreuves avaient une année de plus, j'avais donc une année à rattraper rapidement. Ça et...bien sûr le fait que je n'avais assisté à aucun enseignement dans quelques matières que ce soit depuis la mort de ma mère.


	4. révélation

Génial vraiment...je n'étais pas du tout dans la mouise là.  
Cela faisait 2 semaines que je tentais de rattraper mon retard afin de réussir mes épreuves. Au début j'avais pensé qu'au final je m'en sortirais sans trop de problèmes car après tout même si je n'avais assisté à aucun cours depuis des années, je n'en demeurai pas moins une personne brillante et plus cultivée que la plupart des jeunes de mon âge (je remercie grandement toute les heures passées à lire manuels et autres livres). J'étais plutôt autodidacte, apprendre dans les livres que je trouvais dans la Grande Bibliothèque me plaisait bien plus que de devoir écouter un professeur nous faire un cours barbant et trop limité.

Malheureusement pour moi, j'avais découvert en faisant des recherches sur les examens des années antérieurs qu'en plus des épreuves théoriques il y avait aussi des épreuves pratiques.

Pour la théorie pas de soucis, je maîtrisais tout les domaines sur lesquels je serais interrogée à savoir, l'Histoire de notre nation, les sciences (Physique et Mathématique), les langues et la Botanique. Le soucis arrivait avec les épreuves pratiques qui se composaient d'une épreuve de rhétorique et d'une de maniement des armes traditionnelles de notre culture (épée, lance et arc).

Bien sûr en tant que princesse j'avais reçu les bases dans chacun de ses domaines grâce à des précepteurs, mais cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pratiqué ces activités. Hormis peut être le tir à l'arc que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement. Je n'avais donc pas le choix, il fallait que je m'entraîne.

Afin de palier à mon manque de pratique dans le domaine de la rhétorique, je décidai de lire tous les livres des grands auteurs grecs et romains, des sophistes à Tacite en passant par Platon ou Cicéron, je mis quelques jours à tout lire et tout assimiler, n'hésitant pas à passer des nuits blanches, le nez dans un bouquin. Puis, une fois le sujet maîtrisé, je voulus m'exercer à l'oral. Pour cela, je me rendis auprès de l'ancien bibliothécaire qui habitait une petite maison non loin du palais. C'était un homme très âgé qui avait rendu son tablier une ou deux années auparavant. J'avais toujours été proche de lui, à force de passer mes journées à la Bibliothèque, le vieil homme avait fini par s'attacher à moi et vice-versa. Je toquai doucement à la porte de sa demeure qui même si elle était modeste, restait l'un de mes endroits préférés. L'on vint m'ouvrir et j'entrai en remerciant le serviteur, puis je me dirigeai vers le salon confortable ou le bibliothécaire m'attendait.

 **-Je vous remercie d'avoir la gentillesse de m'aider maester.**

 **-Haa, mon enfant, tu sais bien que je suis ravi de pouvoir t'être utile. Dans la lettre que tu m'as adressé, tu me parlais de soucis dont tu étais confrontée en ce qui concerne la rhétorique,c'est bien cela ma petite ?** Me demanda le vieux maester.

 **-Oui monsieur c'est bien cela, je n'ai pas beaucoup l'habitude de m'exprimer à l'oral et j'avais besoin d'avis et de conseils là-dessus,** lui répondis-je.

- **Très bien, alors commençons,** fit-il en se tapant dans les mains.

Nous passâmes plusieurs heures à débattre de différents sujets et je ne vis pas le temps passé. C'était réellement intéressant de partager ses opinions avec une autre personne, de tenter de le convaincre grâce aux bons arguments, d'écouter aussi les idées de l'autre. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude, trop sauvage et solitaire que j'étais.

 **-Très bien ma jeune amie, passons à plus compliqué, que penses-tu de la politique de colonisation instiguée par tes ancêtres et poursuivie par ta sœur ?** Me questionna le vieil homme.

A dire vrai, je n'y avais jamais réellement pensé. Pour moi, les choses étaient ainsi et s'expliquaient par une soif de conquête, tout à fait banal dans l'Histoire de l'humanité. Néanmoins, en y réfléchissant un peu plus, je voyais d'autres motivations plus profondes et bien plus pragmatiques.

 **-Nous vivons au milieu d'un lac sur des îles certes grandes mais limitées aussi en ressources. En colonisant une partie des terres situées autour du Lac, nous avons pu développer notre ville plus avant et la faire prospérer. Mais je vois une autre finalité, toujours à cause de notre lieu d'habitation, la place dont nous disposons n'est pas extensible et la création de nouvelles cités permets à la population de s'accroître sans créer une surpopulation d'Ostia puisqu'en effet il est possible d'aller vivre dans les villes et villages plus petits autour du Lac,** lui affirmai-je fière de moi.

- **C'est bien Aria, mais tu ne te focalise que sur les points positives, essaye d'aller plus loin**

 **dans ta pensé, étudies tout les points de vue** , m'encouragea l'ancien bibliothécaire avec un sourire.

Je me creusai donc la tête pour comprendre ce qu'il attendait de moi. Ces colonisassions étaient une nécessité pour nous et je ne voyais pas de point négatifs. D'accord, les habitants devant s'expatrier sur les berges du Lac n'étaient pas toujours heureux mais au final ils finissaient par s'y habituer et par aimer leur nouveau chez eux. Puis, soudainement, tout un pan de notre Histoire me revint en mémoire.

 **-Depuis que nous avons commencer la colonisation, nous avons recommencer à avoir des contactes avec les autres populations autour de nous. En soit, ce ne devrait pas poser de problème car cela apporte une diversité et une ouverture aux autres. Néanmoins, les liens que nous entretenons avec eux sont des plus tendus. En l'espace de 50 ans, pas moins de 3 guerres ont éclaté avec les hommes des clans et nous avons dû passer un accord avec le Mont Weather pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille. C'est cela le point négatif. Nous sommes perçus comme des envahisseurs et si nous n'agissons pas rapidement pour améliorer nos relations avec les deux autres nations, une nouvelle guerre risque d'être inévitable,** raisonnai-je, perturbée par tous ce que cela impliquerait.

C'était cela que le vieil homme avait chercher à faire. Me forcer à réfléchir à l'avenir et à toutes les possibilités.


	5. préparation

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de tout cela. Pour moi, les guerres avaient eu lieu car les hommes des clans n'étaient que des barbares avec une soif de sang inextinguible. Mais au final, nous étions responsables au moins autant qu'eux si ce n'est plus. La dernière guerre avait fait rage un peu moins de vingt ans plus tôt. Les hommes claniques avaient lancé plusieurs raids sur nos villages et nous avions répliqué. A force égale sur un terrain dégagé, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Nous avions conservé quelques merveilles de technologie de l'avant Apocalypse tels que les catapultes, les scorpions, et même le secret des armures en kevlar. Malheureusement pour nous, ils avaient attiré nos hommes dans les bois resserrés des forêts profondes ou nos engins ne nous étaient d'aucune utilité. A la fin de la guerre 1/3 de notre armé avait été décimée soit environ 3 000 âmes. De leur côté, les choses n'avaient pas été beaucoup mieux. Ma mère, la reine, et leur commandant avait alors convenu d'un pacte de non-agression. Les murmures racontaient qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient voir mourir la personne aimée. Cette histoire fut corroborée par le fait, qu'environ neuf mois après la signature du pacte, je fusses née.

 **-Tu comprends, Aria, ce que tu dois faire n'est ce pas ?** Me questionna-t-il après m'avoir laisser du temps pour tout assimiler.

 **-Oui maester, je dois empêcher cette guerre d'arriver...**

Je remerciai l'homme âgé pour son aide et décidai de rentrer au palais pour poursuivre mes révisions. Si je voulais sauver ma patrie, je devais remplir la condition de ma sœur, je n'avais pas le choix. Je savais que si je lui faisais part de mes conclusions, elle tenterait de me rassurer et me renverrait dans ma chambre gentiment. Non pas que je doutai de la force de notre armé actuelle. Depuis la dernière guerre nous avions doublé notre force de frappe. L'armé ne se composait toujours que de 9 000 soldats environ mais tout autant de réservistes étaient prêts à prendre les armes si nécessaire. Le service militaire obligatoire avait été voté une fois la guerre finie, et dès lors chaque adolescent de 17ans devait y participer et suivre une formation durant 2 ans. L'épreuve pratique du maniement des armes durant les examens du passage à l'âge adulte servait à contrôler la maîtrise de chaque conscrit. De plus, une force spéciale appelée la Garde Prétorienne composée de soldats d'élite avait été créée. Ses membres commençaient leur formation à l'âge de dix ans et ne la finissaient que 8 ans plus tard. Autant dire que c'était des bêtes en combat.

Non en effet, je n'avais aucune réserve sur la capacité de notre armé à réduire en cendre nos possibles ennemis. Ce qui m'inquiétai c'était plutôt les pertes civiles que cela engendrerait du côté des villageois des bords du Lac. Notre capitale était à l'abri de toute attaque car elle n'avait qu'un immense port fortifié et imprenable. Cependant, nos villages étaient bien plus vulnérables. Même si ils étaient tous protégés d'une solide muraille en pierre de plus de 8 mètres de haut au minimum et d'un contingent militaire non négligeable, tôt ou tard, les hommes des clans réussiraient à entrer dans nos villes et rien ne nous garantissait qu'ils ne les mettraient pas à feu et à sang.

J'avais beau ne pas me soucier en général de la vie de mon peuple, je ne voulais néanmoins pas que des innocents soient massacrer alors que l'on pouvait régler l'histoire avec un peu de diplomatie.

Mais pour cela, je savais qu'il fallait que l'un de nous aille à leur rencontre. Or ce devait être un personnage assez important pour prouver la réelle volonté de paix et un membre de la famille royale serait le candidat tout indiqué. Malheureusement Renna ne pouvait décemment pas abandonner sa capitale pour parlementer avec l'Heda des clans. Antonius n'était pas du tout diplomatique et ce n'était même pas la peine de penser à Mathilda. Quintus, peut être ? A la réflexion ce ne pouvait non plus pas être lui, trop peu sûr de lui. Sans sa jumelle pour l'épauler il n'avait pas assez de présence pour s'imposer. Il ne restait donc plus que moi. Et même si j'étais peu confiante dans ma capacité à réussir à convaincre les hommes des clans, l'idée de voyager jusqu'à leur capitale, Polis, et de découvrir leur culture m'attirait énormément. De plus, rien en m'empêcher de faire un petit détour chez les habitants du ciel pour en apprendre plus sur eux comme je le désirais.

Une fois rentré au palais, je fus résolue à aller m'entraîner à la lance et à l'épée dans le gymnase prévu à cette effet. Justement, un cours devait s'y dérouler incessamment sous peu. Je maîtrisais encore assez bien ma lame mais le maniement de la lance ? Une horreur. Je savais qu'il s'agissait de mon point faible.

J'entrai donc dans le gymnase sous les regards médusés d'adolescents qui ne m'avaient jamais vu y mettre un pied. Je ne prêtai aucune intention aux élèves. Le professeur, un garde du palais que je connaissais depuis l'enfance, haussa un sourcil en me voyant me demandant muettement ce que je faisais ici. J''haussai les épaules avec un sourire énigmatique. Il demanda aux élèves de former un cercle autour de lui et nous nous exécutâmes.

- **Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons réviser les techniques qu'y tomberont certainement aux épreuves pratiques de maniement de l'épée et de la lance. Coup d'estoc, dégagement, contre-attaque, fente, ect...je ne nous apprends rien, enfin je l'espère.**

Cette dernière remarque s'adressait sans nul doute à moi. En fait, l'escrime avait toujours été une discipline que j'appréciais, certes pas autant que l'arc, mais je m'en sortais très bien quand même.

Mon frère Antonius me l'avait enseigné lorsqu'il avait remarqué que je séchais mes cours d'escrime. Je devais avoir 14ans et je haïssais mon professeur. Celui-ci avait eu Mathilda comme élève des années auparavant et depuis lors ils avaient toujours été très proche, trop pour n'être que simplement amis si vous voulez mon avis. Bien sûr l'inimitié de Mathilda à mon égare lui avait été communiquée et il avait fait en sorte de me faire détester l'épéisme. Mon frère s'en était rendu compte et dès lors, tout les samedis matins, il me levait aux aurores pour m'entraîner. J'avoue qu'au départ je l'avais haï pour cela. Mais j'avais vite compris que c'était une manière pour lui de se rapprocher de moi et de me faire comprendre qu'il était là pour moi. Ces séances étaient vite devenues mon moment préféré de la semaine et mon niveau d'escrime était au fil du temps devenu excellent.

Nous nous mîmes par groupes de quatre, chacun ayant un partenaire avec lui qu'il fallait défendre en cas de problèmes et avec qui nous devions composer pour battre les deux adversaires d'en face. Je me mis avec une jeune fille un peu fluette qui avait l'air de ne pas avoir plus de 15ans, en face de nous, de grands adolescents tout en muscles et en arrogance. Ils me prenaient pour une cible facile ? Ils allaient être désagréablement surpris.


End file.
